blitzgrunfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mass
Richmond's premiere superhero! Vital Statistics Real Name: Warren Sex: Male Age: Unknown From: Genopolis, East Dakota Abilities: Manipulating small fields of gravity, rocking an open shirt and kilt like nobody's business, general awesomeness. First appearance: No...LUDICROUS SPEED! What's His Story? In his first VOODOO WALRUS appearance, The Mass is battling a group of Spike Head Vent Faces outside of a barn, when he receives the unexpected assistance of The Masked T-Square, who was there to deliver a summons. (No...LUDICROUS SPEED!) While searching for the meaning of the mark left behind by the Masked T-Square, The Mass locates the the Hall of the Super Powers Council, and has a not-so-helpful conversation with Golzak The Wretched. He is directed into the Grand Meeting Room. (Red Tape and Capes 1) After an appropriately pretentious light trick, The Mass is introduced to the leaders of the SPC, The Trinity of Five. The leader of the group, Major Badass, explains how all supers are required to be registered, and orders The Mass to begin making his case. The Mass is not impressed. (Red Tapes and Capes 2) After enduring an endless stream of highly personal and stupid questions, The Mass is informed that he is required to have at least 18 issues of this own comic book. The Masked T-Square strongly refers him to Voodoo Walrus Productions, and has him assigned to Richmond, VA to be close to them. (Red Tapes and Capes 3 and 4) An un-named male (later shown to be an uncostumed Mass) and his companion Maggie talk to Bowler regarding an apartment vacancy in her building. (Drivin' Miss Spooky 5). Grymm and Creepknight later spot boxes mysteriously floating through the alley towards the building. (Academy Award Winning Comic 4) The Mass is accosted in his new apartment by Grymm and Creepknight, while in the middle of their rent rampage. He disarms them using his power, much to their suprise and disappointment. (Academy Award Winning Comic 19) To stop the nonsense and nipple-staring, The Mass admits that he is a super and he is there to ask them to create his comic book. (Academy..You know what. Screw this. AAWC 20) The Mass is a little weirded out by just how much Creepknight likes money, and recognizes The Masked T-Square seconds before he hits CK with a briefcase. (AAWC 21) The briefcase is revealed to be full of money, and then CK really freaks The Mass out. (AAWC 22) The Mass doesn't fare much better with Grymm, and flatly rejects the notion of "piggies" in his comic. (AAWC 23) Grymm argues his point, until the Mass uses his powers to toss him through the air. (AAWC 24) Starting work on the book, CK and Grymm force the Mass to pose while holding a bowl of fruit. (Negotiations 4) When presented with a concept sketch of his new arch-enemy, The Mass argues that they should use his real arch-enemy, a rich guy who shoots energy. This discription is cut off and dismissed by Grymm, who continues to try and sell him on piggies and sea yetis. The latter strikes his interest. (How To Make A Comic 8). Mass and Maggie are summoned to a meeting at Vito MacSullivan's with The Masked T-Square and Voodoo Walrus Productions regarding promoting his comic at MagnaCon. Mass spends the entire meeting with his head on the table. (Wrath of Con 11-15) Maggie tries to talk Mass into attending the convention. He is unwilling until he encounters The Masked T-Square and Blondestar working on finding someone to take his place as Richmond's super until after the Con. (Wrath of Con 17) The Mass stops the Spike Head Vent Faces attack on the MagnaCon Voodoo Walrus panel. He was late due to reasons of Hotel Sex. He is last seen using his powers to crush the Faces into little balls and throw them around the room. (Wrath of Con 38 and 39) Notes! The effects of The Mass' powers appear to be long lasting, as Vensik is shown trying to get Grymm to autograph two crushed Spike Head Vent Faces being pulled along like balloons. The Mass himself is nowhere to be seen during this exchange. (Wrath of Con 40) Outside of his costume, The Mass is generally shirtless, except for a usually open button down collared shirt. In Drivin' Miss Spooky 5, the art suggests that he is not wearing an undershirt, but his chest is colored blue. He is heavily pierced and tattooed. The Mass is currently in a relationship with his gadget girl, Maggie. THE MASS was the first collaborative project between Real-Life Grymm and CK. The titular character was added to the Voodoo Walrus cast about 15 years after his creation. Links! A page featuring all appearances by The Mass can be found here. Category:Characters